


Tears Are Bleeding, Inside We're Screaming

by BlackInkedObsession



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-12
Updated: 2013-09-07
Packaged: 2017-12-14 12:15:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/836760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackInkedObsession/pseuds/BlackInkedObsession
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the story of Derek and Isaac. (I may end up switching chapters back and forth depending on how I write. Sometimes I come up with scenes that would happen before what I already wrote. Hopefully not to many.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Unknown Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first change. Don't worry, the chapter I wrote before will still be included just at a later time. If I forget anything or you want me to writing something please say so. Though it might not be included in this work, depending on if I think it fits with it. But will still write it.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek sees Isaac run from his home. He hears much more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by "So Cold" by Ben Cocks.

                                                           " _This house no longer feels like home." - Nikisha Reyes-Pile (Ben Cocks), So Cold_

 

 

Derek was there to see if Jackson had begun the change. Jackson wouldn't fully change until the full moon, but the traits of being faster, stronger and others would appear before then. But nothing seemed to be happening yet.

 

As he was leaving, Derek heard the sound of glass breaking followed by shouting. It was coming from the house next to Jackson's. He slowed down to listen, which wasn't hard with werewolf hearing.

 

There were to voices, both male. One was full of anger with a gruffness that comes with age, making him somewhere around forty, Derek guessed. The other voice was softer. Derek could hear the tears from the way his voice cracked. Derek figured he wasn't any older than Scott.

 

"Now, Isaac," the older one said, "I told you that you could play lacrosse if it didn't get in the way of your school work or job..."

 

"It isn't." The younger one, Isaac, spoke between sobs, "I'm leaving now for-" He was cut-off. The sound of a fist hitting flesh. Derek knew it to well, though he usually heard it during fights. Isaac was getting the crap beaten out of him. He could tell that Isaac wasn't hitting back, probably stopped a long time ago. Derek realized that Isaac wasn't blocking the hits either.

 

"Now," the man said a few minutes later, "get over there before you're later than you actually are."

 

The front door opened and Isaac stepped out. His face was already tear streaked with the threat of more to come. The area around Isaac's left eye was dark, the sure sign that a black-eye would be there in by morning.

 

Derek watched him bike away in a hurry. When Isaac turned a corner, Derek continued on his way with an idea for a new pack member.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by "So Cold" by Ben Cocks


	2. You Can Hear Me Cry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Isaac meets Derek at the graveyard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by "Echo" by Jason Walker.

                                                             _"Hello, hello. Anybody out there cause I don't here a sound."_ _\- Jason Walker, Echo_

 

 

Isaac didn't know what to do. He was currently stuck in a freshly dug grave with a backhoe blocking the opening. All while someone was robbing graves.

 

Isaac tried not to think about the clawed hand he'd seen. He tried to convince himself that his eyes were playing tricks on him because of a lack of sleep. Still, he thought better of calling out for help. They obviously didn't want to be bothered, considering they not his backhoe over, not bothering to check if he was alive or not.

 

He listened to the sound of dirt being scattered and what sounding like growling. After a few minutes, the sounds faded. Isaac waited to see if they'd come back. There were no sounds except the forest. When Isaac was convinced that they were gone, he was just about to try to climb out, when he heard the creaking of the backhoe.

 

Isaac scrambled into the shadows. He feared they had come back and didn't want any witnesses. When backhoe was out of the way, a dark figure stood at the grave's opening. As Isaac's eyes adjusted, he realized it was Derek Hale. Isaac recognized him from when he was a fugitive and wanted for murder. But he had been found innocent of all charges.

 

"Need a hand." It was more of a statement than a question. When Derek offered him his hand, Isaac hesitated before taking it. Derek hoisted him out of the grave with surprising ease. Before Isaac could thank him, Derek was standing by the grave that had been robbed.

 

Isaac went to stand next to him. As he approached, Derek asked, "Do you know what he took?" Isaac looked down at the broken coffin; he was surprised to see that the body still had its jewelry.

 

Most grave robbers robbed graves for jewelry and other valuables that had been buried with the body. Isaac saw instead a whole had been punchered through the stomach. It was one of the newer graves, so not all the organs would have decomposed yet. "The liver," Isaac said. "But why?"

 

Isaac looked over to Derek, who was staring intensely at him. He realized that Derek was staring at his black-eye. Isaac felt his cheeks turn red and looked away. He wasn't use to being seen under anyone's gaze. "For the meat," Derek answered. "How did you get that black-eye?"

 

The question surprised him. No one ever noticed his injuries before. If they did, they didn't say anything about it. "School," he said quickly.

 

"You're lying." The certainty of how Derek said it surprised and scared Isaac. No matter how many times he said the same excuse, same explanation, same lie; no one ever questioned him. "It was your father, wasn't it?"

 

"How..?" Isaac started.

 

"I saw you run from your house," Derek said. He leaned against a gravestone. "You came how, no black-eye. You leave, black-eye. An idiot could put that together."

 

Isaac felt his heart speed-up. If his father found out someone knew, weather Isaac told them or not, Isaac would be punished for it. He looked back at Derek, who seemed to be watching something in the woods. Isaac looked but couldn't see anything.

 

Derek began to walk away, "You should call the cops. Don't tell them you saw me."

 

"W-wait." Isaac said. He had a lot of questions; why was the liver taken? Why was Derek there in the first place? How he knew about his father?

 

"Don't worry," Derek called over his shoulder. "We'll talk again." And with that, Derek Hale disappeared into the shadows of the trees.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by "Echo" by Jason Walker.


	3. If I Could Just See It All

 

  
_"We were free, but we all wore chains." -_ Thousand Foot Krutch, _Fly On the Wall_

 

Isaac focused on every word the sheriff said. Careful to make sure he answered only the questions asked and nothing more. He could feel his father's gaze borrowing into him. He could almost hear the threats running through his father's head.

 

"How'd you get that black eye, Isaac?" That was the second time someone had asked him that.

 

"School," Isacc answered. "I'm on  the lacrosse team."

 

The sheriff smiled, saying his son was on the team, too. Isaac was only half listening when he saw Derek. He was a few yards away, hidden by the trees. Derek was watching them. No, he was watching Isaac. Isaac figured he wanted to make sure that Isaac didn't say anything about him.

 

The sheriff noticed Isaac was staring over his shoulder. He turned to see what Isaac was looking at, but Derek was gone. Turning back to Isaac, "Is everything alright, Isaac?"

 

"Yeah, I just want to get to school."

 

"Just one more question, What was taken?"

 

"The liver."

 

***

 

"Meet me at this address."

 

Isaac dropped his bike, surprised at the voice. When he looked up, Derek was standing in front of him. He was holding a piece a paper out to him. Isaac took the paper.

"I'll explain everything then." Isaac watched Derek walk away from him. He looked around but no one had seen or if they had, they didn't care.


End file.
